


Bubblegum Pink

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: A Shance camboy AU where not only Lance is a camboy, but so is Shiro





	Bubblegum Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while, and it's my first multi-chapter fic. I have no idea how long it will be, so stick with me until I figure that out! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Lance smiled at the camera, finally cupping his hard length through the lacy pink panties he wore. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting out a moan as he finally found some relief after teasing himself for nearly twenty minutes. Lance pried on eye back open and smiled softly, grinding the palm of his hand down.

“Any requests?” He asked.

Immediately, the chat bar flooded with requests. Someone called for him to come in his panties, which Lance refused to do with this particular set, thank you very much. They were his favorite pair and he was not going to ruin them so easily. Another viewer requested for him to suck his own dick, which, no, Lance was not that flexible yet, but he was getting there!

Lance scrolled through, smiling at some of the requests and thanking specific usernames for the endless compliments they sent him. He leaned back a little and hooked the sides of the panties and pulled them down slowly, the head of his dick catching on the slightly scratchy lace. Lance let out an exaggerated moan and ground his hips up and against the fabric, and he heard the chime of tokens being sent to his account in a flood. He finally eased the fabric down to his thighs and looked down at himself, seeing his hard cock leaking, precome pooling at the end of his dick and dripping onto the sheets he knelt on.

Lance licked his right pointer finger and brought it down, dragging it under his dick, from the base to the tip, where he collected some of his own precome and brought it back to his mouth. He let out another exaggerated moan and tilted his head back, as though he tasted so good he couldn’t take it. In reality, the taste was bitter and Lance hated it, but months of practicing had masked his displeasure at tasting his precoma. As it was, his viewers went nuts and another wave of tokens flooded his account.

**_SilverBear69:_ ** _hey baby wat about that purple dildo from last week_

“Great idea Silver!” Lance winked at the camera, “any requests on the position, too?”

While Lance got up from his bed to his arrangement of toys on his desk, outside the view of the camera, he heard chimes of more tokens dropping and could only imagine the positions his viewers were asking for. Lance hurried up and grabbed his purple dildo, a slim seven inches that seemed to press into him _just right_ , and a bottle of lube.

Lance hopped back onto his bed, knees first. His dick wobbled in front of him and he let out a giggle, holding out the toy and the lube to the camera for the audience to see. He leaned over, making sure his dick and face stayed in the shot and read the requests.

“On my hands and knees with my ass towards the camera seems popular tonight!” Lance pouted, “I guess you guys are tired of seeing my pretty face, huh?”

Comments changed to read different variations on the word, “no”, with more graphic comments claiming they just “want to see your pretty hole clench around the dildo tonight, baby.” Lance smiled sweetly, batting his eyes at the camera.

“Awh, you’re all too sweet!” Lance turned around and bent over, presenting his ass to the camera. He looked over his shoulder to make sure he was still in the shot, then wiggled his ass.

Lance propped himself up on his left elbow and used his left hand to pop the cap on the lube and pour some onto his right fingers. He reached back quickly and rubbed the excess lube against his hole, which was already clenching in anticipation. Lance’s mouth dropped open and his head rolled forward as he pressed his pointer finger into himself.

“Ah,” he let out a breathy moan as his finger sunk inside, already used to the intrusion of his slim fingers after doing it so often. In a matter of moments, he had another two fingers in up to the knuckle, and he let out a high-pitched whine. “I wish one of you were here to fuck me,” Lance cried out. His fingers moved in and out of him slowly, more for show than actual stretching at this point.

He pulled out his fingers and reached back to spread his cheeks out of the way, showing his wet and slightly stretched hole to the camera. He clenched and a blob of lube squeezed out and dripped down his ass and onto the sheets.

“I need a cock,” Lance moaned. He knew by now all the best ways to get tokens sent in, and that was by making all the viewers think that he wanted them specifically. That he craved their cock, even if he was putting on a show for a few hundred people over the world. Lance let go of his ass, letting his cheeks come back together to partially obstruct the view.

Lance picked up the bottle of lube again and reached behind him, letting the slick liquid drip onto and around his hole. He snapped the lid closed and tossed it onto the floor, done with it for now. He picked up the dildo instead and brought it to his hole, rubbing the length between his cheeks, getting lubed up by the excess already on him.

Lance lined up the tip with his hole and looked back at the camera, his brow furrowed and his top teeth sunk into his plush bottom lip. “Please fuck me?” Lance asked. The chime of tokens once again poured in, and Lance eased the dildo into his ass slowly, making sure to pull back every inch or so, so the viewers could see how he clenched around it.

Lance glanced at the clock and noted he only had a bit more than seventeen minutes until the end of his show, so he hurried up. He gripped the base of the dildo and sunk it all the way in, letting out a loud moan, his head tilting back in pleasure. He quickly fucked himself with the toy, a stream of gasps and unintelligible moans pouring out of his mouth.

He brushed his prostate and let out a cry, clenching around the dildo. “Please, please, fuck me,” he whined, “I’m so close!”

In just a few more thrusts, Lance was crying out, coming untouched around the dildo in his ass. He had practiced for weeks, masturbating multiple times a day until he was able to come untouched, just as part of the show, which, based off the final flood of chimes, was appreciated as always.

Lance fell face- first onto is bed, pausing for a minute to catch his breathe. He slowly rearranged his grip on the toy and pulled it out, then held his cheeks apart so the viewers could see his stretched hole and the way it clenched around air, eager to be refilled immediately. Lance set the dildo down next to him and rolled over, giving his viewers a shot of his come on his stomach and the satiated look on his face.

He giggled and waved at the camera, “I hope you enjoyed my show! I have another one on Saturday at the same time! Thanks for coming!” Lance crawled up to his laptop, winked and blew a kiss at the camera, then shut the stream down, with only a minute until the next one started. Lance closed his eyes for a few seconds, feeling his body shake from his orgasm, before he scrolled to the top of the page and typed in “WhiteLion3”, ready for the second-best part of his streaming days.

Lance loved being a camboy. He loved sex, loved other people watching him, and loved the compliments he received from his admirers. This one-hour stream alone had brought in nearly three hundred dollars, which almost covered this month’s rent. He had streams twice a week, Wednesday and Saturday, starting at nine o’clock Eastern Standard Time, and always made at least two hundred dollars. But his favorite part about streaming was _Shiro_.

With a timeslot from ten to eleven, the same days as Lance, he was _exactly_ Lance’s type. He was big and muscular and could definitely pin Lance down, which he had admittedly fantasized about on multiple occasions. Shiro had a shock of white in his hair, contrasting with the black of the rest of his hair. He had scars all over his body, including one across the bridge of his nose, but if that didn’t make him that much more rugged and _sexy._ He even had a black and white prosthetic for a right hand that turned on the science-driven part of Lance’s brain and made him wonder exactly how he had gotten it, how it worked, and how it would feel inside him opening him up to take his cock.

But the best part about him was his _voice_. It was deep and gravely, and the man himself talked so dirty, Lance couldn’t help but come again, so soon after his own stream, more often than not, when watching and listening. He could already feel his spent cock twitch in interest as the stream loaded, and there sat Shiro, cross-legged and smirking at the camera. He wore nothing but a pair of black briefs, and Lance could already see the strain of his thick cock against the flimsy material. Yeah. Lance was probably going to come again tonight.

He eyed his dildo again. Lance may need to order a thicker one soon.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/)


End file.
